


Мыши в клетке

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, Mini, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: "Быть иль не быть? Вот в чем вопрос"





	Мыши в клетке

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Rileniya
> 
> много рефлексии и размышлений о смысле жизни, кучка депрессняка, глупая смерть второстепенного персонажа, Третья Мировая война, ядерный взрыв на горизонте.

"Медленно ракеты уплывают вдаль,  
Встречи с ними ты уже не жди.  
И хотя Америки немного жаль,  
У Европы это впереди."

  
На выжженном небе горело вспухшее солнце. Раскаленный шар казался вдвое обычного. Его лучи обжигали открытую кожу рук и лица, заставляли Мукуро морщится от неприятных ощущений, и то и дело вздрагивать, словно норовясь его стряхнуть.  
Вокруг стояла неестественная тишина. Ни птиц, ни отдаленного гула городов и машин, ни единого порыва ветра в пожухлых листьях деревьев. Только счетчик радиации вяло потрескивал.  
Мукуро стоял рядом с Кёей на крыше бункера, построенного Вонголой еще во время войны с Бьякураном. Казалось, что это было так давно, что теперь виделось лишь сном. Простым и понятным, где надо было шпионить, убивать и не задаваться особо вопросом – что дальше? "Дальше" – было абстрактно, потому что никто не знал, чем все закончиться. Просто пытались победить. Но Бьякуран со своим множеством миров оказался гораздо проще и легче, чем их собственный, единственный мир.  
Месяц назад началась Третья Мировая. И кто бы мог подумать, что не между двумя соперничающими сверхдержавами, а с маленькой страной, находящейся на отшибе всего остального мира. Процесс запустила Северная Корея. Мукуро никогда там не был, да и не хотел, подозревая, что ничего интересного для себя там не найдет. Но запертая в рамках бесчисленных ограничений страна все-таки решилась на первый удар, без всякого объявления войны. И это вызывало уважение. Да, не честно, но Мукуро никогда и не был честным.  
Пятнадцатое июля навсегда изменило мир. Стоило только исчезнуть Вашингтону со большей частью Округа Колумбия и поднялся хаос. Впрочем, Северной Корее не повезло еще больше. Ее навсегда стерли с карты, с доброй половиной Южной.  
На несколько дней мир попытался объединиться, но адскую машину войны было уже не остановить. Может быть, все могло быть иначе, не подними Европейский Союз вопрос о том, откуда у стран, подписавших соглашении о разоружении, оказалось это самое оружие. Причем не старое, а новейших разработок. Паранойя росла, а потом кто-то не выдержал. Мукуро не знал от куда пришел следующий удар по Швейцарии. И все рухнуло. Все шаткое перемирие, в которые пытались играть сильные мира сего.  
– Пошли, – Кёя дернул его за руку, – тут опасно.  
– Не опаснее, чем везде, – отмахнулся Мукуро, – смотри!  
На горизонте разливалось белое сияние, постепенно превращаясь в купол света, который все рос и рос.  
– Это безопасно, – пояснил Мукуро, – мы достаточно далеко.  
Конечно же, он врал. Опасность теперь была везде. В воздухе, в земле, в воде. Он краем уха слышал, что в океанах всплывает рыба. Наверное, не все ракеты долетели до суши, рухнув где-то между.  
– Красиво, – выдохнул Мукуро, следя за тем, как купол поднимался вверх, словно гигантский гриб пробивал себе путь к самому небу.  
– Завидуешь, – хмыкнул Кёя, – что не ты уничтожил весь мир.  
– Я не хотел его уничтожать, – Мукуро улыбнулся, отдергивая руку так, чтобы Кёя не смог ее коснуться, – я просто хотел крови. А где ты тут видишь кровь?  
– Она еще будет.  
– Внимание, через три минуты, пребывание на открытом пространстве станет опасным для вашего здоровья. Пожалуйста, пройдите в помещение, – электронный голос счетчика Гейгера, усовершенствованного Гокудерой, заставил отвлечься. Удобная штука. Но совершенно бесполезная в новом мире. Очень скоро уровень радиации будет зашкаливать везде и станет летальным для всех живых организмов.  
И они, словно мыши в клетке, будут сидеть в своем бункере и решать уже несуществующие проблемы мафии. Мукуро знал, что это привычное до войны занятие станет ненужным, но оно позволяло не думать. Отвлечься от мыслей о том, что когда-нибудь, пусть и не очень скоро, у них кончится вода и еда. И вряд ли ее можно будет спокойно добыть снаружи, если учесть что период полураспада плутония длиться около четырех с половиной миллиардов лет. Да даже если и урана, или что они там использовали в качестве начинки, двадцать четыре тысячи им тоже не прожить.  
Да, Мукуро не то, чтобы сильно надеялся, но надежда такая поганая штука, что появляется лишь тогда, когда от нее нет никакого прока.  
Каким бы крутым Савада не был, вместе со своим Пламенем Неба, он не смог бы спасти всю планету. Только горстку Хранителей, похоронив их заживо в подземном бункере.  
– Вот и кончилась Вонгола, – сказал Мукуро, поворачиваясь к Кёе, – ты же тоже ее не любил?  
– Не любил. Но это не повод радоваться.  
Конечно, Кёя уже никогда не вернется в родной Намимори.  
– Я не радуюсь, – покачал головой Мукуро. Странно, но даже на лживую улыбку его сегодня не хватало. Как и вчера, и пару дней назад. Его планы и мечты тоже рухнули.  
– Как ты думаешь, что лучше: пистолет или веревка?  
– Пистолет, – не задумываясь ответил Кёя.  
– И, что, даже не предложишь избить меня до смерти? Можем решить наконец-то нашу проблему. Чего ждать?  
– А ты еще не понял? – Кёя смотрел на него как-то неожиданно грустно, – наших проблем уже нет. Мы даже не враги.  
– И не друзья, – закончил Мукуро.  
Он вдруг подумал, что у него почти никогда не было друзей. Кен, Чикуса? Ну и где они теперь?  
А Хром? Хром была просто милой Хром, не больше. И теперь-то уж точно не нуждалась в его помощи. Как и в нем самом. Такая смелая, такая умная и такая слабая в итоге. Но разве он сам сильнее ее?  
Мукуро достал из кармана небольшую коробочку. Для этого он и выбрался наружу, чтобы проводить милую Хром, или то, что от нее осталось. Горсть серого пепла. И правда, сильная, раз заставила саму себя поверить в реальность иллюзии, чтобы огонь сжег ее дотла.  
– Внимание, доза облучения опасна для здоровья... – голос прибора не договорил, потому что Кёя достал его из кармана и со всей силы швырнул на бетон. Осколки пластика, микросхем и стекла разлетелись в разные стороны, словно попав под крошечный локальный взрыв.  
– Достала, – прокомментировал Кёя.  
Гриб на горизонте вытянулся. Гигантское темное облако клубилось в небе на тонком стебельке. Совсем скоро, ветра разгонят его и вслед за ним шлейфом полетит пыль, уничтожая все на своем пути.  
Подойдя к краю крыши, Мукуро посмотрел на чахлую траву внизу. Ни ветерка, чтобы исполнить последнюю волю Хром, развеять прах. Поэтому Мукуро просто ссыпал его на землю, наблюдая, как окрашивается в серый полынь. А следом выкинул и саму коробку.  
Возможно, Хром поступила правильно, не дожидаясь, пока они начнут грызть глотки друг друга. И теперь Мукуро тщательно раздумывал над тем, а сможет ли он сам поверить в реальность своей иллюзии? Наверное, нет, и пистолет, действительно проще.  
– Зачем ты пошел со мной? – не смотря на Кёю, спросил Мукуро.  
– Потому что ты почти сдался. И мне это не нравится.  
– Я не сдался, – Мукуро наконец обернулся и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, – я просто...  
Просто – что? Потерял все? А разве у него что-то было по-настоящему?  
Наверное именно так старики сокрушались о прожитых впустую годах, когда узнавали, что до смерти им оставалось совсем недолго.  
– А ради чего ты продолжаешь жить, Хибари Кёя?  
– Я не хочу быть слабым, как травоядное. И ты им не становись.  
– Понимаешь, – Мукуро задумался, но все-таки продолжил, – я только недавно понял, что все было зря. Конечно, я любил жить, любил мечтать, но цель... она всегда оказывалась так далеко, что однажды перестала быть целью. И все потеряло смысл.  
Он замолчал. Раньше Мукуро и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь будет говорить такое Кёе. И не только ему, а даже себе.  
Да, он когда-то хотел заполучить Саваду. И искоренить мафию на корню. Хотя, если бы он подумал раньше, то, наверняка, понял бы, что это всего лишь борьба с ветряными мельницами.  
Сколько не пропалывай огород, он все равно зарастет сорняками.  
А потом он получил собственное тело, и расставаться с ним ему уже не хотелось. Да и в самом Саваде Цунаёши, если присмотреться, не было ничего от тех людей, которых Мукуро хотел утопить в море крови.  
Он уважал Саваду за это, хотя и не хотел признавать, что вся эта доморощенная мафия с ее семьями сильно отличалась от Вонголы. Возможно, поэтому он и остался, чтобы наблюдать. Чтобы однажды с кем-нибудь не случилось такого же, что произошло когда-то с ним. Или чтобы убить Саваду, если он все-таки перейдет границу.  
А теперь Савада хотел их спасти, но ведь наверняка понимал, что это невозможно. Смерть Хром была тому примером. Но она потрепала не только босса, но и его самого. И сейчас Мукуро словно находился на грани между жизнью и смертью. Не на той, на которой обычно строилась вся его жизнь. Это было глобальнее. По-этому он просто ждал, что кто-нибудь подтолкнет его в какую-нибудь сторону.  
Еще он думал о Кёе. Он надеялся, что тот сумеет облегчить его выбор, и Мукуро возьмет билет в один конец. Именно сейчас умереть хотелось гораздо больше, чем жить. Но пока выходило наоборот. И этого от старого врага Мукуро никак не ожидал. Правда, Кёя, вроде, говорил, что они не враги. Но кто тогда? Их и приятелями-то можно было назвать с натяжкой.  
– Я меряю жизнь настоящим, – внезапно произнес Кёя, – есть здесь и сейчас. И жить нужно сегодня, потому что каким бы сильным ты не был, это не помешает тебе получить пулю в череп или упасть с лестницы и свернуть шею.  
– А завтра и не будет, – вздохнул Мукуро, и пошел к спуску с крыши – мы его меряем разными категориями. Понимаешь ли, я привык думать о будущем.  
– Так что тебе мешает подумать о настоящем? Сам знаешь – это ненадолго. Ты ничего не теряешь.  
– Потеряю, – в этот раз у Мукуро даже получилось улыбнуться, – очередную иллюзию жизни.  
– Тебе должно быть не привыкать, – Кёя издал что-то похожее на смешок.  
– Знаешь, – Мукуро резко обернулся, – обычно это говоришь ты, но сейчас скажу я. И больше ты никогда от метя такого не услышишь.  
– Мне даже стало интересно.  
– Я ненавижу иллюзии, – сказал, словно выплюнул.  
– А ты в них не верь, – посоветовал Кёя и замолчал, разглядывая то, что недавно было ядерным взрывом.  
Подул ветер, и Мукуро полной грудью вдохнул пахнущий гарью воздух. Он прислушался к себе, и с удивлением понял, что Кёя в чем-то прав. Жить здесь и сейчас. Хотел ли он так?  
– У тебя есть пистолет, Хибари Кёя?  
Тот вынул его из кобуры и вложил в раскрытую ладонь.  
– Что, прямо здесь и сейчас? – Кёя не пытался отговаривать, но в его голосе слышалось отчуждение и легкое презрение. Он ненавидел слабых. Мукуро тоже. И ему предстояло проверить, насколько же слаб он сам.  
Он поднес дуло к виску, ощутив холодное прикосновение металла. Со всем тщанием представил, как пуля ломает черепную кость, вонзается в мозг и в итоге, либо застревает внутри. либо выходит наружу через глазницу. И ничего тогда не получится. Хорошего уж точно.  
Конечно, Мукуро прекрасно знал, куда надо стрелять, чтобы наверняка. Но не мог. Просто потому что хотел жить, даже в этом новом мире, похожим на настоящий ад.  
Без цели и смысла. А чтобы их найти время у него еще было.  
– Ну, и? – Хибари не выдержал и забрал у него пистолет.  
– Это неэстетично, – усмехнулся Мукуро, – и запомни, Хибари Кёя. Я никогда не стану травоядным.  
Он не хотел презрения от этого человека.  
На остальных было плевать, а на Кёю почему-то нет. Тоже вопрос, требующий как следует его обдумать.  
– Тогда пошли, мы и так уже порядочную дозу схватили, наверное, – сказал Кёя.  
– Рёхей подлечит.  
– Пламя Солнца умеет лечить лучевую болезнь?  
– Вот и узнаем заодно, – рассмеялся Мукуро, смотря на Кёю, – должны же быть первопроходцы.  
– Да ты, я вижу, решил внести свое имя в анналы истори? – смех у Кёи был тихим и сухим.  
– А что, неплохая идея. Было бы потом кому эту историю читать.  
– Ты недооцениваешь людей.  
– Странно такое слышать от тебя.  
– Как и от тебя, что ты ненавидишь иллюзии.  
Напряжение резко спало и, не выдержав, Мукуро рассмеялся, для разнообразия – искренне. И Кёя смеялся ему в ответ.  
Все-таки Хром была не права. Мукуро не осуждал ее, но ему было жаль.  
Да, пока они всего лишь мыши в клетке. Но однажды они перегрызут прутья.  
А потом? Кто знает, кто знает...


End file.
